203
Despite her best judgment, Elizabeth invites Willie to stay at Collinwood under pressure from McGuire. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The great doors of Collinwood have weathered a century of troubles. They have swung open to countless scores of people, good and evil. Once again they have swung open to admit strangers. Strangers whose intentions should have closed the doors against them Jason takes Willie into the Drawing room where they can talk in private. Willie explains he has been thrown out of his rooming house for pushing his landlord and claims that unless Jason pays him off, he's staying at Collinwood. Act I Willie laments his status in life and looks forward to kicking life back. Jason threatens Willie that his plan will get himself kicked right of the house and blow the deal. Willie tell Jason that he'll fix it then Willie threatens to reveal Jason's deal; McGuire reluctantly agrees but he threatens him again if blows his deal on him it would be the last mistake he will ever made. He plans to use Mrs. Johnson to enroll Willie in the house; he tells Mrs. Johnson he wants to give his older shirts away. After charming her, McGuire asks her if the extra room Elizabeth wanted prepared is ready and acts alarmed when Mrs. Johnson hasn't heard of it. She plans to check with Elizabeth. Act II Jason tries to prevent Mrs. Johnson from speaking with Elizabeth, claiming he mentioned the extra room a "few days ago." McGuire introduces Willie to Mrs. Johnson, and Willie claims to have heard raves from Jason about her cooking. She flatters easily. Willie suggests that Mr. Johnson must be a happy man, and Sarah reveals she's a widow. Her husband was a man of the sea and she understands what a homecoming means to such a man; she looks back on those days as "happy." They sneak in a comment about the room, and McGuire manages to get Mrs. Johnson to get one ready. He'll take care of Elizabeth. After Mrs. Johnson leaves, Jason reveals that she "burns everything to death" and Willie laughs at how easily they charmed her. He feels they've won; McGuire does not look forward to facing Elizabeth on the issue. In the Foyer, Mrs. Johnson tells Elizabeth she's taking care of everything, that is, getting the room next to McGuire's ready for Mr. Loomis. Elizabeth is of course shocked; Mrs. Johnson offers not to make up the room if Elizabeth orders her so. Act III Jason plans to take Willie up to his room, but is thwarted by Elizabeth. McGuire sends Willie to a study down the hall to wait for him after Elizabeth announces they must talk. She orders him to close the door and demands to know what's going on and who Willie is. McGuire claims they spoke of it, and that Willie is his closest friend as Paul was. Elizabeth refuses to back down as Jason states that he wants Willie to stay at Collinwood. He wishes she would invite Willie to stay before he insist on it. Elizabeth stonewalls, and Jason scolds Elizabeth and tells her that they go down to the basement and find whats buried if Willie is not allowed to stay. Act IV Willie is enjoying the chair in the Study when Victoria enters to get a book. She is shocked by Willie, who looms and leers at her. Both of them acknowledge their encounter in 199. Willie attempts to block Victoria's path as she searches for several volumes; he also announces his stay at Collinwood. Willie begins to annoy Victoria and continues to keep her from exiting the room; Elizabeth comes in and goes ballistic, ordering Willie out. Jason intercedes, and Willie admits he might have bothered Victoria but that he didn't touch her. Victoria admits Willie was just talking but backs down in her accusation that he annoyed the governess. Once the matter is settled and Victoria and Elizabeth are alone, Victoria attempts to discover who Willie Loomis and Jason McGuire are; Elizabeth simply states that they are her invited guests and that no further questions should be asked. Memorable quotes : [[Jason|'Jason']]: there's nothing you can do to help but you can ruin everything. : Willie: you worry too much. : Jason: (commenting on Mrs. Johnson's cooking) It's atrocious. She burns everything to death. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← James Hall as Willie Loomis → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Mrs. Johnson → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * Mrs. Johnson talks about her late husband for the first time when she tells Jason and Willie that he was a man of the sea. * Jason tells Willie that the study is down the hall, but points in the opposite direction of its previously established location. Bloopers and continuity errors * James Hall stumbles over his line when he tells Victoria not to leave. He also mispronounces Loomis, as he did in the previous episode, but this time saying "Lowman". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 203 on the IMDb0203